


Fiction

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-17
Updated: 2004-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: “Whatever,” Dom says, and tries not to huff because it’s stupid to be jealous of a fictional character, especially when he’s the one physically benefiting from the fantasy.





	Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> For the birthingday of my beloved sister. Finished on time, I swear, but delayed because of that whole hospital thing. Only for you, beebee.

“You want to have sex with Satan?” Dom asks, brow furrowed and lips tugging at frown lines.

“Not Satan,” Orlando corrects. “Saetan Daemon SaDiablo.” His eyes close as he speaks, head lolling back onto the pillows in a gesture of patented Orlandish indulgence.

“Whatever,” Dom says, and tries not to huff because it’s stupid to be jealous of a fictional character, especially when he’s the one physically benefiting from the fantasy.

“He’s gorgeous. Great in bed,” Orlando says, fingers tapping out a rhythm on the wrinkled sheets.

“He’s fictional,” Dom replies in annoyance, and considers rolling over so that he can pretend not to hear any more of this.

“He fucking _purrs_ ,” Orlando enthuses, one hand starting to lazily stroke his cock.

“ _I_ purr,” Dom objects, and does roll over this time, because if Orlando’s going to be like that then he can get himself off without help.

“No, you don’t,” Orlando dismisses him. “You make that kind of choked noise in the back of your throat. Not the same at all.”

 _Can’t hear you,_ Dom thinks. _Not listening._

“Can you imagine? I bet he’d fuck me through the mattress,” Orlando continues, and Dom rolls back over in spite of himself, props his weight onto one elbow and glares.

“He would not. He’s fucking impotent, he’d be useless.” Dom’s defensiveness seems silly when he thinks about the actual conversation, but his manhood is being insulted. If Orlando would rather have a fictional character – an _impotent_ fictional character – in bed with him, that’s just fine. Dom could care less. Really.

“He could suck me off,” Orlando murmurs, and his lashes do that flutter-thing that makes Dom’s stomach lurch.

“He wouldn’t,” Dom retorts snappishly. Nyah, nyah. Take that. Brilliant comeback, Dom.

“Would so. Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince,” Orlando says, and Dom can fucking _hear_ the capitalization in his voice, which is just plain ridiculous. Orlando’s breath hitches a little, and Dom refuses to look down and confirm that he’s doing that thumb-scrape thing on the end of his strokes, because he really doesn’t care that much. “You think he’d bottom?” Orlando muses, with a little breath catch and a sigh.

“No,” Dom replies crossly, and doesn’t say _I would,_ because he’s most certainly not going to now. Fucking Orlando and his fucking fantasies. It’s not even a person, for chrissakes.

“Bet he would. Bet…” Swallow, and a pause for a couple more sucked breaths. “Bet you would watch.”

 _Would not,_ Dom thinks automatically, but he can’t seem to make his lips work. His eyes have traveled downwards of their own volition and are now distracting the rest of his brain with the spectacular view of Orlando getting himself off. For a moment Dom can’t remember why he isn’t helping, and his hand rises a few inches off the mattress before he remembers and drops it firmly, clenching his teeth in determination.

“Bet you would join in, after…after…oh, Christ,” Orlando moans, and comes all over his hand, like a sluggish volcano.

Dom’s eyes are not glued to Orlando’s crotch. Most certainly not.

“Dom,” Orlando sing-songs, purrs – fucking _purrs_ , the bastard – and Dom blinks and looks up to see Orlando watching him with a smug smile and lazily lowered eyelids.

“No,” Dom says immediately, because he realizes that he’s a couple of denials behind now. And it doesn’t really matter what Orlando said, or that Dom can no longer remember the exact words, because the sentiment is there.

“C’mere,” Orlando says, and Dom finds that his tongue has decided to explore Orlando’s mouth without his permission, and he would pull away but one of Orlando’s hands has found his erect cock – hello, when did that happen? – and there’s really no point, now. The point has been made. He thinks.

“Bet you would,” Orlando croons, and Dom doesn’t bother to argue with him, because then he might stop what he’s doing, and Dom – ah – doesn’t want _that_ to happen. Even if Orlando thinks some bloke in a book is sexier than he is. Purrs, indeed. Dom could…oh, oh…

Fucking Orlando.


End file.
